


A Bike Ride

by Sevensmommy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much to say about this other then it is my all time fave CSI:NY pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bike Ride

Lindsay knew Danny had a motorcycle but she had yet to be on it that was until now. Danny wanted to go for a ride on it and since Lucy was with her godfather Mac he wanted Lindsay to come with him. Lindsay was scared to go on it at first but then she was fine once she put her arms around her husband and laid her head on his back.

“Don’t worry baby. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Danny told her as he pulled her arms tighter around his body.

“I know Dan. I trust you.” She told him and she did. She trusted him with her life and heart and their family.

“Good. Now lets go see what we can find.” Danny told her as he started up the bike and started to drive away on it.

After a few minutes being on the bike Lindsay couldn’t get over how not scary it was and she started to think how hot Danny was on it. She started to wonder what it would be like to have sex on the bike. She knew that she needed to put it down on her list of places she wanted to make love to him on.

After what seem like a long time Danny pulled into a parking lot and turned the bike off. He got off the bike and then turned to face Lindsay. 

“So babe what did you think so far?” Danny asked her.

Lindsay got a smirk on her face. “I think this has just gone on the list of places I want to do you on.”

When Danny heard that he got a huge smile on his face and then pulled Lindsay into his body tightly. “I think that can be accomplish.” Danny told her in a sexy voice as he kissed her neck.


End file.
